The MakeUp
by CopperPrincess
Summary: Zuko unwittingly hurts Katara's feelings, then makes up for it.


"Sokka, where's Katara?" Zuko asked.

"Hm. Haven't seen her all day. Why?" Sokka asked, returning to his lunch.

"I'm worried about her," Zuko said.

"You're...worried...about her," Sokka said slowly.

"Yes. We were sparring, and then fighting...and I want to make sure she's okay," Zuko defended himself.

"Did you hurt her?" Sokka demanded.

"No, not physically. But that's why I want to find her; I want to apologize if I said something to make her upset," Zuko explained.

"She's probably in her room, then. Or at the river," Sokka said after a long pause.

"Thanks, Sokka," Zuko said, and left. He decided to check her room first, since she hadn't been seen all morning. He walked to the girls' side of the Air Temple and knocked on her door.

"Katara? You in there?" he asked through the door.

"Who is it?" came the soft reply.

"It's Zuko. Can I come in?" he returned.

"Okay," she sighed. He opened the door.

Katara lay on her bed, or rather pile of blankets on the floor. She was curled on her side, facing the wall. Her only movement was the steady rise and fall of her side as she breathed.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"To talk," he said easily, sitting down beside her on the floor.

"What about?" She still didn't turn to face him.

"Anything," Zuko said.

"Zuko, I'm really not in the mood for jokes. If you've got something to say, say it already."

"I just came to ask you if I said or did something yesterday to upset you," Zuko said, not bothering to beat the bush.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone," said Katara.

"No," said Zuko.

"Fine. Sit there for all I care," said Katara angrily. It was only too obvious to Zuko that something was wrong, and he wasn't leaving until the problem was solved.

As it was, he ended up sitting there for over an hour. In all that time, Katara moved only once, to shift her weight slightly.

Suddenly, Katara flipped over onto her other side, facing Zuko. She glared at him, still silent. She was testing him. He knew it, and she knew he knew it. So, with a sigh, she gave in.

"Not everything is okay," she admitted.

"Yeah? Really?" Zuko asked.

"If you came here to mock me more, you can just leave right now," Katara said, ice in her eyes and voice.

"When did I mock you?" Zuko asked, thinking back over the last few days.

"Yesterday," Katara spat.

"What did I say?" Zuko asked, trying to get to the bottom of the issue.

"Zuko, how much time have you spent around girls?" Katara asked suddenly.

"About none," Zuko admitted.

"Then I guess I can't hold you responsible. You may leave now," she announced.

"Uh, no. Nice try. Did I embarrass you? Make you uncomfortable?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to make me drag it out of you?"

"Yes. La, you're dense," muttered Katara.

"Was it during the sparring match?"

"No."

"The fight before?"

"Yes."

"Was it something I said?"

"Yes."

"About you, or someone else?"

"If it was about someone else, I would've dragged you away to apologize to them immediately."

"So, just to clarify, I said something about you that makes you uncomfortable?"

"You catch on quick for a boy who hasn't spent time with girls," Katara deadpanned.

"Mm. What was it I said?" Zuko tried again.

"Gods, Zuko, figure it out! I'm a _girl_. Now think about some of the things you said!" Katara yelled, sitting up abruptly.

"Um..." Zuko was clueless.

"La and Thui, it was about me! The way I look! I'm still sensitive to stuff like that! Everyone here treats me like I have never-ending patience and understanding and compassion but I'm a person! I have wants, too, I just put them aside for now! Of course I don't _want_ to give away most of my food! I'm _hungry_, and train just as hard as everybody else, but take fewer rations. Aang has to be strong to face the Fire Lord! And then...what you said about..._me_..." Katara trailed off.

"Katara..." Zuko whispered. He'd had no idea how much she put herself through.

"I don't want your sympathy, Zuko! I want to be treated as an equal! And what you said about what I eat...I just snapped. There's so much pressure on girls to be pretty, to be thin. You don't know because, well, you're a guy, and haven't had much contact with normal girls. I get it. I overreacted, and I'm sorry!"

"No, Katara. I didn't know. I had no idea...we do treat you like one of the guys. And I didn't know that it was such a big issue," Zuko explained.

"It shouldn't be, though! I am skinny- too skinny, really. And it's not your fault. I've been under a lot of pressure lately, and that on top of everything else just blew my fuse, I guess. It wasn't meant for you directly. It could've been anyone, and I'm sorry it happened to you," Katara finished.

"Well, I'm not. I'm glad you told me, or I never would've known. I can't read your mind, Katara; you have to talk to me. I won't say anything about how you look or what you eat. Or anyone else. Okay?" Zuko asked, desperately wanting to right the huge wrong he'd unknowingly committed.

"Zuko, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that sometimes, I need to let off steam. Sparring with you helps, but sometimes...things get out of hand. I'm not usually sensitive to what others think or say about me, so I shouldn't be all worked up about it..." Katara sighed.

"You have every right to be upset about it. I'm sorry, Katara, for what I said."

"I forgive you, Zuko. I'm okay. Big girl and all," Katara said, smiling weakly at him.

"Good. Feel better now?"

"Much. I guess I have chores to do. Come on," Katara said, getting up. She winced as her stiff muscles protested the movement after so much time in one position.

"Why don't you take a day off? Lay down for awhile?" Zuko suggested.

"Mm, sounds nice..." Katara said, closing her eyes.

"Lay down, I'll bring you some lunch," Zuko said.

"Okay," Katara said, happy to be pampered for once. Zuko left and came back a few minutes later with a bowl of rice- a full ration of rice.

"Zuko..." Katara said when she saw it.

"Equal, remember?" Zuko said. She smiled at him and dug in.

When she finished her lunch, she stretched out on her blankets with a contented sigh. Zuko heated up his hands and rubbed her shoulders.

"I should let you pamper me more often," Katara groaned.

"Right..." Zuko said.


End file.
